disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Our House Now!
It's Our House Now! was a musical number from the direct-to-video movie "Peg Leg Pete's House of Villains", In which Peg Leg Pete leads a large group of Disney Villains in taking over the House of Mouse. Transcript [the all other heroes cheering crowds] *'Pete:' It's midnight. *'Mortimer Mouse:' Goatch, Today for House of Villains. *'Pete:' Yes, And I've got a little trick for Mickey Mouse. Sorry, Minnie. But we can't be dull villains on Halloween. [Peg Leg Pete thinks for Villain Henchmens looking for Mickey Mouse and the all other guests at the House of Mouse] *'Mickey Mouse:' Okay, everyone. Now, It's a time for a change of place. *'Magica De Spell:' Lights out. [Mickey Mouse and the all other guests at looked around the dark, Peg Leg Pete is here] *'Pete:' Right you are, Mickey. It's Halloween, you know. And with just the right touch. [a musical number of "It's Our House Now!" start] *'Pete:' singing This could be quite the place *'Mortimer Mouse:' singing Full of villainous, Cackling faces *'Phantom Blot:' singing Hanging out *'Big Bad Wolf:' singing Yes *'The Mad Doctor:' singing Feeling fine *'The Lonesome Ghosts:' singing Where everyone's a friend of mine *'Hazel the Witch:' singing Inside this evil joint *'Beagle Boys:' singing Every guest gets at the point *'Doctor Frankenollie and Merlock the Magician:' singing This day will live in infamy [clock crimes midnight] *'The Weasels:' singing The House of Mouse is history [evil laugh] *'All Villains:' singing It's our house now!, It's our house now!. It's fact you can't ignore, Shut the windows, Lock the doors, It's our house now!. Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs, Join the rabble-rousing crowd, It's our house now! *'Si and Am:' singing Where the coolest cats fit in so perfectly [purr gaily] Meow *'The Evil Queen:' singing Every evil queen gets due respect [pulls the magic potion] *'Chernabog:' to the Wicked Queen Love your work *'Kaa:' while hypnotizing Minnie You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me *'Queen of Hearts:' singing You're had your fun *'Card Soliders, Anastasia and Drizella, Madam Mim and Shenzi, Banzai and Ed:' singing You're made your play *'Maleficent, Willie the Giant and The Hitch-Hiking Ghosts:' singing But every rodnet has his day *'Captain Hook, Hades, Ursula, Jafar, Iago and Cruella DeVil:' speaking See ya, suckas *'All Villains:' singing It's our house now! *'Captain Hook's Pirates, Pain and Panic and Horace and Jasper Badun:' speaking Down and dirty *'All Villains:' singing It's our house now! *'Professor Ratigan, Rhino Guards, Foulfellow and Gideon:' speaking Feeling Heartly *'All Villains:' singing What a place for breaking bread, Things are better *'Madame Medusa:' speaking OFF WITH THIER HEADS! *'All Villains:' singing It's our house now! *'Prince John, Fates, Mr. Smee, Goons and Sir Hiss:' speaking What a party *'All Villains:' singing Join the fun with no regrets, Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed *'Big Bad Wolf:' speaking Get the House of Mouse, Pete *'Phantom Blot:' speaking Game over, Pete *'Mortimer Mouse:' speaking Hit the road, Pete. Take a hike, chickies *'Pete:' speaking Tonight for Peg Leg Pete's House of Villains *'All Villains:' singing It's our house now!, So. don't bother coming back, It's our house now! [sinster wicked villains laughing evilly] Category:Songs